Un San Valentín en Deimon ¿es posible?
by Rei sama18
Summary: El demonio de Deimon ha estado un poco enfadado por quedarse a mitad de un negocio que tenia con su maldita manager y el día de San Valentín no iba a ser diferente, ¿conseguirá cambiar de humor? ¿Podrá Mamori romper las defensas del demonio?


_Antes de nada me gustaría darle las gracias a las personas que leyeron mi anterior one-shot, gracias a ellos comencé a escribir este no hace mucho. _

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

**Summary: **El demonio de Deimon ha estado un poco enfadado por quedarse a mitad de un negocio que tenia con su maldita manager y el día de San Valentín no iba a ser diferente, ¿conseguirá cambiar de humor aunque odie ese estupido día? ¿Podrá Mamori romper las defensas del mismísimo demonio?

.

.

**Un San Valentín en Deimon… ¿es posible?**

Era el día de San Valentín y en Deimon se celebraba con mucha expectación, las chicas andaban hacia la escuelas con el chocolate que le darían a la persona que tanto querían, muchas de ellas estaban tan nerviosas que no sabían que hacer si dárselos o no, como en el caso de muchas chicas que veían desde la lejanía la practica matutina del equipo de futbol americano.

Muchas de ellas tenían ganas de darle a los jugadores sus chocolates pero temían por sus vidas, era posible que si iban a darles el chocolate a sus respectivos enamorados y interrumpían la practica, el terrorífico quarterback saldría en busca de las interrupciones (véase chicas enamoradas) y las haría volar por los aires y más cuando el ángel de la guarda de Deimon no se encontraba allí para parar las balas del chico rubio.

Después de un rato los chicos, cansados y desorientados se fueron a los vestuarios. Cuando su hermosa manager no estaba con ellos durante los entrenamientos Hiruma estaba más irritado de lo normal y se cebaba con ellos y sobretodo con el pobre de Monta, ese mismo día le había mandado a Cerberos por lo menos unas siete veces y el pobre, estaba tan demacrado que no sabia donde meterse.

—¡Dolor-max!—Gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban—Sena, me duele todo ¿Dónde está Mamori-san? Seguro que si le enseño estas heridas de guerra me da su chocolate con todo su amor.

Monta se olvidó un segundo de sus mordidas y sus ojos se volvieron dos pequeños corazones que latían por la hermosa manager de los Devil Bats. Se la imaginó con una pequeña caja de un corazón diciéndole que lo amaba y rogándole por su amor.

El chico paró rápidamente de imaginar porque una lluvia de balas cayó donde él estaba y Hiruma con cara de pocos amigos se plantó delante de él.

—Tú maldito mono, es mejor que sigas corriendo en vez de pensar en tantas tonterías.

La pose de Hiruma parecía de una revista de videojuegos, el chico sonreía de medio lado y llevaba dos armas que descansaban en sus hombros además (claro estaba) del uniforme de los Devil Bats con el numero 1.

—Pero Hiruma-san, ya hemos terminado ¿no?—El pobre Monta no sabia que hacer, estaba cansado y no podía mover ni un músculo pero Hiruma se alzaba imponente con las armas hacia él.

—He dicho que corras maldito mono inútil—Su sonrisa de medio lado se hizo más amplia.

Monta intentó levantarse pero no podía y Hiruma al verlo sonrió maléficamente y disparó, pero una escoba se interpuso entre el chico y las balas de Hiruma. La manager había llegado justo a tiempo para parar el golpe y miraba a Hiruma con una dura expresión, todos los que se encontraban allí se alejaron un poco porque estaban seguros de que la guerra iba a estallar en cuestión de segundos, y no se equivocaron.

La guerra comenzó con gritos de Hiruma y de Mamori, Hiruma era agresivo pero la chica no se quedaba atrás, lo que Hiruma decía con palabras rudas y hirientes, Mamori lo contestaba con palabras más finas pero con el mismo efecto, eso era una pelea en toda regla del Demonio y el ángel de Deimon.

Cuando la lucha llevaba unos minutos Hiruma suspiró y agarró del brazo a la chica sin hacerle daño, la acercó hasta él y le dijo algo en la oreja. Ese "algo" fue muy efectivo ya que la batalla acabó con un claro vencedor, Hiruma Youichi quien tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una también clara perdedora Mamori, quien estaba callada y más roja que la propia camiseta de Hiruma.

Musashi quien miraba la escena de lejos no pudo evitar fijarse, para él en ese momento no había ni ganador ni perdedor, solo él había captado la verdadera profundidad de esa escena. Tanto Hiruma como Mamori estaban algo sonrojados pero el chico lo disimulaba muy bien, aunque alguna que otra "sonrisita de idiota" se dejaba ver por los labios del rubio, solo esa chica podía hacer que un hombre como Hiruma pusiera ese tipo de expresión aunque solo fuera por unos segundos. Musashi entró en el vestuario, estaba seguro que cuando el rubio entrara a ducharse, podría burlarse un poco sobre el amor secreto que le profesaba su amigo a esa hermosa manager.

Pocos segundos después, todos los presentes comenzaron a tambalearse, más bien el suelo estaba tambaleándose, una marea de jóvenes se dirigía al campo de los Devil Bats, en ese momento todos entendieron lo que pasaba y el por qué de la tardanza de su manager, ese día era el día de San Valentín, el día en el que la mitad o más de la mitad de los jóvenes de Deimon esperaban con ansias el chocolate de una de las integrantes del comité de disciplina, la hermosa manager de los Deimon Devil bats, Mamori Anezaki. La chica salió corriendo hacia la casa club pero antes de llegar fue rodeada por la marea de chicos.

—Mamori-san, ¿tienes ya enamorado? Si no lo tienes ¿puedo ser yo? Kouji Minamoto, 3ºB, capricornio, llevo enamorado de ti desde…—No le dio tiempo a acabar, otro chico le dio un codazo y se puso a hablar él.

—No le hagas caso a este idiota—Un chico con un traje y un ramo de rosas apareció de repente—Yo soy tu Romeo, ¿eres tú mi Julieta?

—No gracias, en verdad no me gusta como acaba Julieta—Al decir esto Mamori intento sonreír algo pero lo que le salió fue más bien una sonrisa torcida, estaba empezando a preocuparse.

—¡Yo soy mejor que tú Romeo de pacotilla!—Gritaron un montón de hombres a la vez.

Mamori se estaba asustando cada vez más, estaba en medio de una pelea, todos los hombres comenzaron a pegarse entre ellos y Mamori seguía sin entender que pasaba, normalmente las mujeres debían declararse el día de San Valentín no los hombres y en Deimon, parecían no entenderlo.

—Mamori-san ¡Yo te salvaré!—Monta se fue directo a meterse en la pelea.

—¡Tú no te metas!—Los pretendientes de Mamori, tiraron al chico hacia una esquina.

—¡Fallo-max!—Gritó Monta aun por los aires.

Hiruma estaba comenzando a enfadarse, Kurita ,que lo miraba desde la puerta del vestuario, juraría que estaba tirando humo por las orejas, nunca había visto a Hiruma de esa manera, sí, era cierto que ese chico demonio perdía los estribos con facilidad, que era conocido por ser muy agresivo pero en esos momentos de enfado no llegaba a tanto.

El rubio levantó su arma hacia el cielo y comenzó a disparar. Todos los allí presentes se pararon incluidos los implicados en la pelea y comenzaron a mirar al quarterback quien en esos momentos les apuntaba con las armas.

—Tenéis tres segundos para despejar la pista o morir, podéis elegir—Hiruma sonrió de forma sombría—Uno…Dos… parece que sí queréis morir, y…Tr

Todos los chicos allí presentes comenzaron a correr entre una lluvia de balas, habían olvidado por completo los rumores sobre el ángel y el demonio y si en verdad Hiruma estaba tan enfadado, seguramente los rumores eran ciertos. Esos rumores habían empezado cuando la chica se unió al equipo, desde ese momento se decía que esos dos tenían una relación muy "especial" además, una pequeña chica de cabello oscuro con patines, muy amiga del ángel, les había dicho que el ángel se había enamorado del demonio y que ellos no tenían nada que hacer

En el campo, Mamori suspiraba aliviada por haberse podido librar de sus "peculiares" pretendientes, la chica se acercó a Hiruma y le agradeció con una gran sonrisa pero también le regañó por haber disparado contra algunos chicos rezagados que se estaban yendo ¿o estaban huyendo?

—Si hubieras dicho que tenias ese pequeño problema desde el principio no tendrías que haber faltado a la práctica de hoy maldita manager—Hiruma se acercó a su oído y volvió a decir las palabras que había dicho unos minutos antes—¿O… tal vez sigues avergonzada por lo de ayer maldito "ángel pervertido"? kekeke

Mamori comenzó a ponerse de todos los colores pero en ese instante fue de pura rabia, sabia que Hiruma iba a estar recordándole ese incidente durante toda su existencia y que lo tenia archivado en su cuaderno demoniaco. Mamori ignoró al chico y lo dejó tirado, fue a buscar su bolso y comenzó a hacer las cosas que tenia que no había podido hacer esa mañana.

.

.

Cuando terminó de hacer sus cosas, volvió a salir de la casa club y fue en busca de algunos de sus compañeros de equipo para darles sus respectivos chocolates. Mamori había pensado que podría ser buena idea obsequiar a todos los miembros del equipo con unos chocolates, para así premiarlos por sus esfuerzos en las prácticas, no sentía nada por ninguno de ellos así que no había problema. La cara del demonio de repente apareció en su cabeza pero desechó esos pensamientos rápidamente y se repitió unas palabras _"no siento nada por ninguno de ellos, nin-gu-no"_

—Sena-kun, Monta-kun, ¡esperad un momento!—Mamori los paró y les dio sus chocolates—Bueno solo era eso ¡Feliz día de San Valentín chicos! Me voy a buscar a los otros ¿OK?—Salió de allí volando ya que había visto a lo lejos a Kurita y Komusbi.

—Chocolates de Mamori-san—Olió la caja roja— me ama, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué te ha dado otra caja igual a ti Sena?

—Me da chocolate desde que éramos pequeños, supongo que se los habrá dado a todo el equipo—Monta estaba absorto con la caja así que no le escuchó.

—Chocolates de Mamori-san ¡viva!

.

.

Cuando Mamori le dio los chocolates a los otros integrantes del equipo todos le dieron las gracias, hubo momentos algo extraños intentando explicarle a Taki-kun que no se había enamorado de él y a los hermanos Huh-huh que era por sus esfuerzos en las prácticas, pero no se arrepentía de nada, más bien estaba feliz ya que muchas de las escenas resultaron muy graciosas.

Solo quedaban una caja en su bolso, una caja en forma de corazón envuelta en un papel negro y con un lazo rojo sangre con el Devil Bat dibujado, la caja de Hiruma. Decidió dársela más tarde ya que sabia de ante mano que Hiruma estaría dios sabia donde. Se fue directa a las clases, era bastante tarde y tenia una reputación que mantener, no quería llegar tarde y menos por haber ido a buscar al demonio.

Cuando entró en clase todos la miraban con cara extraña y no sabia por qué, suponía que era por la estampida de chicos que había sufrido esa mañana pero no estaba muy segura. Ako y Sara fueron a su encuentro y le agradecieron por los chocolates que les había dado esa mañana, ya que a ellas también les premió, igual que a Suzuna, aunque a esa ultima se lo dio con un día de antelación ya que le ayudó a preparar unos chocolates para Sena.

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar pero mientras lo hacían veían que Mamori estaba un poco ida y fuera de la conversación, muchas veces miraba la puerta y otras tantas se giraba hacia la parte trasera, parecía que estaba buscando a alguien pero ninguna de las chicas sabia a quien buscaba su amiga ya que los únicos que se sentaban allí eran Musashi, Kurita y Hiruma. Las chicas volvieron a mirar para atrás. Musashi estaba ya allí hablando con Kurita por lo tanto, solo había una posibilidad. Mamori estaba buscando al mismísimo demonio de Deimon.

—Esto…—Dijo Ako no muy convencida—Mamori esto… ¿a ti te gusta Hiruma?—Dijo muy bajito para que solo Sara y Mamori lo oyeran.

Mamori pegó un chillo tan alto que el profesor que en ese momento entraba por la puerta la miró de forma extraña, como todos sus compañeros. Cuando la clase acabó Mamori fue a hablar con Ako y le explicó que buscaba a Hiruma para darle unos chocolates porque se los había dado al resto del equipo, aunque Ako no estaba muy convencida con la explicación de su amiga.

—Takekura-kun ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Ako estaba segura de que su amiga sentía algo por el demonio así que solo quería contrastar la información con uno de los mejores amigos del quarterback y pensó que lo más seguro era hablar con el pateador ,ya que si hablaba con Kurita lo único no sacaría nada en claro.

Kurita estaba muy sorprendido, una chica que no era Mamori estaba hablando con ellos y además quería hablar a solas con Musashi, en el día de San Valentín. El chico se sonrojó y le pinchó a su amigo para que fuera rápido con la chica ya que no todos los días alguien se confesaba. Musashi y Ako desaparecieron un momento de la clase y se pusieron a hablar algo alejados de las clases.

—¿Qué quieres saber de Hiruma?

Musashi lo dijo sin rodeos, él sabia que eso no era una confesión ya que durante un rato la chica del cabello negro, había estado mirando el sitio de Hiruma y no le había prestado atención a él o a Kurita y además todas esas miradas vinieron a raíz de las otras miradas de la manager quien parecía desesperada por encontrar a Hiruma.

—Vaya, eres bastante rápido, pensaba que tu amigo y tú pensabais que esto era una confesión—Ako sonrió, se había ahorrado todas las explicaciones—Bien, mi amiga Mamori ha estado hoy un tanto distraída ya sabes porque estaba…

—Buscando a Hiruma, yo también me di cuenta—No la dejó acabar pero terminó la frase por ella.

—Exacto, ¿Tú sabes si esos dos tienen algo? Ya sabes, algo más que una relación manager-capitán es que estoy bastante preocupada, no quiero que Hiruma haga daño a mi amiga.

—No creo que pueda hacerle daño a ella, pero entiendo que estés preocupada Hiruma es un tanto especial—Musashi se puso a andar hacia la clase con Ako siguiéndole los pasos.

—Oye, ¿Qué significa eso? ¿A Hiruma también le gusta Mamori? Te prometo que no le diré nada a nadie solo es por curiosidad, si a Hiruma no le gusta ella, le podría hacer mucho daño y no quiero que una de mis mejores amigas sufra por ningún hombre.

Musashi se paró en seco y miró a la chica que estaba frente a él. Se le notaba muy preocupada por su amiga pero tampoco podía decir nada ya que si ellos no decían nada sobre la relación que tenían los allí presentes no tenían por qué especular con ella.

—Mira, estoy seguro de que estás muy preocupada por Mamori pero…¿a ti te gustaría que la gente comenzara a hablar sobre una relación que tengas con un chico?

Era cierto lo que él decía, pero la preocupación que sentía en ese momento por su amiga era lo único que le importaba aunque ese chico tenia toda la razón del mundo. Se sonrojó, si a ella le gustara un chico y no se atreviera a decirlo buscaría ayuda en sus amigas pero si no lo hacia, seguramente seria por pura vergüenza y no le gustaría que esas chicas se metieran en su relación.

La chica comenzó a andar más rápido y adelantó a Musashi quien sabia que por fin esa chica había entendido lo que él decía. Ako parecía buscar algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y cuando lo encontró se paró y se lo lanzó a Musashi quien sorprendido lo cogió al vuelo. Musashi miró lo que le había lanzado la chica, era una pequeña caja cuadrada de color blanco con un lazo rojo, el chico se extraño y miró a la chica con cara de sorpresa.

—No te equivoques Takekura-kun, eso es solo por la información aunque no se si me servirá de mucho—La chica estaba más roja que un tomate y comenzó a caminar para que no se le notara—Gracias—Y se fue

Musashi se quedó estático donde estaba, no podía creer lo que le acababa de pasar, una mujer que venia a hablar sobre la relación de su mejor amigo con la manager le acababa de dar unos chocolates por el día de San Valentín. Sonrió al mirar los chocolates y negó con la cabeza, las mujeres en realidad eran muy complicadas.

Cuando Ako regresó a clase, su amiga seguía algo triste y cuando la vio entrar la miró, Ako suponía que pensaba que el que entraba por la puerta era Hiruma pero al verla a ella se decepciono un poco. Y eso era exactamente lo que ocurría, miró de nuevo el sitio vacío de Hiruma y suspiró, era normal que el rubio se saltara las primeras clases de la mañana y que ningún profesor le pusiera falta por lo menos desde que el rubio entró en su misma clase.

—¡Ako! ¡Ako!—Gritó su amiga Sara desde su asiento—¿Por qué te has ido con Takekura-kun? El profesor no ha venido así que cuéntamelo todo.

—E…esto—Musashi entró a la clase y se fue directo a su sitió sin siquiera mirar a la chica—No ha pasado nada—Estaba muy molesta—Todos los hombres son iguales—Dijo por lo bajo para que Sara no pudiera oírlo.

Se giró para mirar a Musashi quien en ese momento hablaba con Kurita con una revista de deporte en la mano y suspiró, era normal que ese chico no le dirigiera ni una sola mirada algunas veces parecía como si no existiera a su alrededor nada más que Kurita y Hiruma. Volvió a girarse para encontrarse esa vez con unos ojos penetrantes muy pendientes de los suyos propios, ahora si la estaba mirando. Ako se giró rápido y se puso muy colorada mientras que Musashi se reía por lo bajo, no había visto nunca una mujer tan bipolar pero eso no le quitaba lo interesante.

.

.

Un rato después, el príncipe del infierno Hiruma Youichi hizo acto de presencia, abrió la puerta como siempre, de una patada y llevaba su bolsa en el hombro. Entró de forma muy ruidosa haciendo que todos los que estaban en la clase se fijaran en él. Mamori lo miró y se encontró con que él también la miraba con una de sus sonrisas diabólicas en los labios, el chico dijo algo en el lenguaje de signos que había inventado Mamori y segundos después, se encaminó hacia su sitio sentándose con los pies encima de la mesa. Mamori volvió a ponerse roja como un autentico tomate, ese chico iba a volverla loca, las señales del rubio pasaban por su cabeza una y otra vez y un minihiruma se posó sobre su hombro para repetírselas con el mismo tono en el que se lo habría dicho el rubio si le hubiera hablado _¿Tanto te gusta mirarme maldita pervertida? ¿o es que acaso esperas manosearme de nuevo? Kekeke _La chica movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse esos pensamientos de su mente y miró atrás para descubrir a un Hiruma totalmente repantigado en su asiento.

—Joder, si llego a saber que el maldito profesor no venia me habría quedado en el jodido club—Hiruma bostezó y comenzó a hablar con Kurita y Musashi.

Mamori se veía nerviosa, si le daba los chocolates en ese momento estaba segura de que sus compañeros comenzarían a pensar en cosas extrañas sobre el rubio y ella y si se los daba después tenia miedo de que el rubio se los tirara a la cara debido al odio del chico demonio por los dulces, seguramente él se negaría a probarlos pero ella los había rebajado, el chocolate que había hecho para el rubio era el único diferente a los demás, además de tener un papel diferente tenia un chocolate diferente. Su chocolate era negro, más amargo que dulce, estuvo un buen tiempo intentando que le saliera de esa forma para que al rubio le gustaran pero en ese instante, no estaba tan convencida de saber los gustos exactos del rubio y sabia que él era muy exigente.

El siguiente profesor entró por la puerta así que Mamori pensó que seria mejor darle los chocolates después de las clases, justo antes de la práctica de los Devil Bats. Cuando acabaron las clases Hiruma fue de los primeros en irse y la chica corrió detrás de él pero unos chicos que esperaban el chocolate de la castaña le cortaron el paso. Cuando consiguió librarse de ellos ya había perdido al demonio, lo buscó por todas partes, por la cafetería, el club, la biblioteca (poco probable pero posible),etc.

Mamori subió hasta la azotea, era el único lugar que le quedaba por ver, pero parecía que él tampoco se encontraba allí en ese momento. Suspiró, darle el chocolate al rubio era más difícil que hacer un examen de física avanzada, por lo menos para ella. Comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior en la casa club y se sonrojó, hasta ese momento no había pensado que enfrentarse al rubio fuera una cosa tan difícil pero después de lo que había pasado ese día seguramente le resultaría complicado comportarse con él como lo hacia antes. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos de ese día tan extraño para ella.

_**Flash back**_

_El día antes de San Valentín , Mamori y Suzuna hablaban tranquilamente sobre hacer chocolates, la pequeña chica quería hacer un chocolate para su amigo Sena pero no tenia suficientes materiales en su casa así que se dio casi por vencida._

—_Tranquila Suzuna-chan, no es el fin del mundo, es solo un chocolate_

—_Mamo-nee ayúdame, intenté hacer unos chocolates pero no me salieron y además no tengo ningún molde en casa, siempre toman la forma que quieren._

—_Está bien, está bien, te ayudaré, de todas formas yo también iba a hacer chocolates—La cara de Suzuna cambió de repente y comenzó a saltar alrededor de Mamori_

—_Gracias, gracias Mamo-nee—La chica cambió su sonrisa por una antena en su cabeza—Por cierto, ¿vas a hacerle chocolates a ¿cierto?_

—_Si, quiero decir no, si pero no—Mamori estaba más roja que un tomate—Le voy a hacer chocolates a todos los Devil Bats así que no pienses cosas raras ¿OK?_

—_OK, OK pero a ti te gusta You-nii ¿Por qué no se lo dices?_

—_A mi no me gusta ese demonio de mal carácter, es egoísta , compulsivo, arrogante, atrevido y orgulloso, es un demonio con todas las letras_

—_Si, si, pero Mamo-nee también lo ves irresistible, lo veo en tus ojos_

_Para Mamori irresistible no era el único adjetivo que usaría para describirlo, también estaba guapo, divertido, valiente, decidido y miles más con un significado más que positivo. Mamori consiguió que Suzuna se fuera a comprar todo el chocolate que necesitaban, ella no podía ir a acompañarla porque aun tenia que hacer algunas cosas para el club. _

_La chica entró en la casa club para limpiar un poco antes de marcharse pero en cuanto lo hizo vio una luz al final de la habitación, cuando se giró, observó que el resplandor procedía de la pantalla del ordenador de Hiruma. El rubio estaba todavía allí, repantigado en la silla y completamente dormido._

_La oji-azul suspiró, ese chico no tenia remedio, no era la primera vez que lo veía dormir en el club, había pasado muchas veces, el chico estaba tan cansado que se dormía trabajando y eso, al principio, preocupaba a Mamori pero con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a encontrarlo así, profundamente dormido. _

_La hermosa manager cogió una manta de uno de los armarios del club, y poniéndose al mismo nivel que el chico, se la colocó por encima a Hiruma. Que no le sorprendiera que estuviera allí, no significaba que no se preocupara por su salud. Una vez que le colocó la manta lo miró, estaba tan tranquilo, si en ese momento alguien lo hubiera visto de ese modo, nadie hubiera pensado que ese chico tan "pacifico" fuera el mismísimo demonio._

_Por un momento las palabras de Suzuna pasaron por su cabeza __**"Mamo-nee también lo ves irresistible, lo veo en tus ojos" **__Mamori puso su mente en blanco, no tenia que pensar en esas cosas, si lo hacia, a la larga seria peor, para ella era mejor estar lejos de Hiruma, él no quería nada con nadie y ilusionarse con él seria un completo error, le haría mucho daño._

_La chica volvió a mirarlo y toda su fuerza de voluntad se fue por los suelos, estaba tan guapo dormido, su respiración era tranquila y su rostro era sereno, sin esa sonrisa burlona en los labios estaba aun más atractivo de lo normal, Mamori recorrió la cara del chico un poco con sus dedos dibujando sus rasgos empezando por los ojos y acabando en los labios entreabiertos del demonio, empezó a tocarlos con la punta de sus dedos sin dejarse nada por recorrer y cuando estuvo satisfecha los miró mas de cerca, parecía que la llamaban y se fue acercando a ellos hasta que los besó. _

_Fue un beso tierno, un pequeño roce entre los labios del ángel y los del demonio, pero algo no iba como tenia que ir. Mamori empezó a notar que los labios del demonio se movían debajo de los suyos y comenzó a sentir una ligera presión detrás de la cabeza que la obligaba a presionar con más fuerza los labios del chico, ella, que estaba comenzando a desesperarse, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes, Hiruma estaba despierto y la estaba obligando a besarlo con más fuerza. _

_El chico comenzó a morder suavemente los dulces labios de la chica con sus dientes puntiagudos, lo que hizo a Mamori separar los labios, Hiruma aprovechó el momento para introducir la lengua en el interior de la boca de la chica, del tierno beso que la manager le había dado al quarterback no quedaba ni la mitad, ese beso que se estaban dando era salvaje, justo como su creador Hiruma Youichi. _

_Cuando comenzó a faltarles el aire, Hiruma se levantó de la silla y de un estirón levantó a la chica del suelo, apartó un poco su ordenador y la puso encima de la mesa. Mamori veía casi horrorizada como Hiruma se lanzaba hacia ella de nuevo para besarla pero ella lo paró antes colocando sus manos en la boca del chico._

—_Hi…Hiruma ¿Qué haces?—Sonaba bastante molesta pero en realidad no le molestaba nada ser besada por el demonio._

—_¿Qué crees que te voy a hacer maldita manager? He sido manoseado mientras dormía, ahora me toca a mi hacerlo ¿no? Además tú tienes una pequeña ventaja, sabes mis jodidas intenciones—Hiruma sonrió de forma torcida._

—_Tú… ¿estabas despierto todo el tiempo?_

_La pregunta de la chica jamás fue respondida ya que el demonio volvió a besarla de nuevo, esa vez los besos fueron acompañados de caricias y eran unos besos menos salvajes aunque con la misma profundidad que los anteriores, Mamori no sabia si aguantaría más tiempo, se volvía loca por momentos quería que ese demonio la besara, pero no solo en los labios, por todo su cuerpo. _

_Parecía que el chico le había leído los pensamientos porque comenzó a bajar los besos por el cuello de la chica , Mamori no sabia cuando había pasado pero su camisa había desaparecido por completo y estaba en sujetador frente a él. Por lo que veía Mamori, el demonio no perdía el tiempo para nada, ni siquiera en esas cosas tan vergonzosas. _

_Hiruma besó el pecho de la chica y comenzó a bajar por su vientre aunque la manager no le dejó hacerlo mucho tiempo ya que lo besó, estaba cada vez más desesperada por que él la besara, la tocara, necesitaba todo de ese demonio. _

_Sacó una fuerza sobrehumana que ni siquiera sabia que tenia y intercambió lugares con el demonio poniéndose encima y dejando a Hiruma completamente sorprendido y sin palabras. Lo besó de la misma forma que él la había besado la primera vez, aprendía rápido._

—_Ya-ha, menuda desesperación ¿Qué dirían tus malditos polluelos al verte así maldita mama gallina?_

_No le contestó, sabia que él solo intentaba provocarla y en ese momento tenia otras cosas más interesantes que hacer con él que discutir. Comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, cada rastro de piel que ella veía lo besaba, hasta que se la consiguió quitar por completo. En la vista de Mamori había otra prenda de él que le molestaba, ese pantalón del uniforme estaba interponiéndose en su camino, acariciando el pecho del joven comenzó a bajar hasta la prenda que se interponía entre ella y el demonio._

_Cuando comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón miró a Hiruma, vio esa sonrisa burlona tan característica en sus labios, ella lo sabia, estaba sorprendido, le gustaba lo que veía y esperaba como un autentico depredador a que ella acabara. _

_Ese simple segundo en el que ella se paró a mirarlo, él lo aprovechó para recuperar su lugar privilegiado encima de ella, consiguió tumbarla por completo en la mesa y introdujo una de sus manos debajo de la falda de la chica, haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido al sentir los dedos del chico en un lugar tan privado. Él sonrió, era lo que quería. Bajó de nuevo a besarla antes de agarrar su ropa interior para quitársela aunque Mamori lo apartó de ella de un empujón al oír una voz que se acercaba al club._

—_¡Mamo-nee! __¡¿Dónde estás? _

_Suzuna había regresado de hacer las compras y volvía a por Mamori, era rápida, Mamori suponía que era por los patines, pero no era momento de pensar esas tonterías. Necesitaba encontrar su camisa y arreglarla antes de que entrara la chica. Cuando encontró la camisa, se vistió como una bala y le dio tiempo a lanzarle la camisa a Hiruma quien se notaba más que molesto por la interrupción de la chica de los patines. Solo en ese momento Mamori se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, había estado a punto de acostarse con el demonio de Deimon en el interior del club. Mamori se sonrojó y aun dentro del club grito a Suzuna que estaba en el club y que saldría en unos segundos._

—_No te pienses que he acabado aquí maldita manager—Hiruma sacó su teléfono y le mostró a Mamori una foto de ella en sujetador. ¿Cuándo le había tomado esa foto?—Por ahora me quedo esto que va directo al cuaderno demoniaco kekeke_

_Mamori salió corriendo de allí, aun mas sonrojada que al principio, le había sacado una foto de esa manera tan vergonzosa y la había archivado en su cuaderno demoniaco, se había convertido en una más de sus esclavos, solo por eso la había besado y tocado de aquella manera porque en realidad quería que ella se mostrara vulnerable ante él, todo por esa foto._

**Fin del flash back**

La chica suspiró, estaba cansada de que se burlara de ella, solo había cometido un pecado y ese pecado era haber caído en las garras del demonio. Se sentó apoyando la espalda en las barras de la azotea y se quedó ahí, mirando la caja de Hiruma, sin darse cuenta que el demonio la observaba desde no muy lejos.

.

.

Unos minutos antes de la llegada de la manager a la azotea, Hiruma había llegado para dormir un rato antes del entrenamiento de la tarde. Ese día no había dormido muy bien ya que alguien lo dejó en medio de un calentón horrible así que necesitaba descansar. Subió por las escaleras y se tumbó en el lugar más alto que encontró para que esos estupidos adolescentes enamorados no lo molestaran en su sueño.

Recordó todo lo que había pasado en el club. Él al principio, sí estaba dormido pero cuando ese olor a pastelillos de crema se fue acercando a él, se despertó, ella lo estaba tocando y no contenta con eso lo besó, así que solo aprovechó el momento para intentar rebajar los calentones que le hacia sentir esa jodida disciplinaria desde que había entrado al club. Lo que en realidad le había sorprendido de sobremanera era que esa mujer no se quejara de nada y que le siguiera el juego, ella parecía aun más desesperada que él, estaba claro, él lo disimulaba bien, cuando la vio tan ocupada con su camisa se le ocurrió algo para obligarla a permanecer con él, cogió uno de los tantos teléfonos que poseía y le hizo una foto, ella ni siquiera lo escuchó. Todo eso le divertía mucho, tenia a su merced a la mujer por la que casi todos los hombres de Deimon suspiraban. Él quería ir más lejos pero una maldita entrometida hizo que la manager se diera cuenta de la situación y se separara de él. Se molestó mucho, lo había dejado a mitad de faena así que aprovechó la foto que le había sacado para que viera con quien trataba, pero al ver el rostro de la manager, sus intenciones de usarla desaparecieron por completo. Ella se sentía traicionada por él.

Cuando ella no apareció por la mañana en la práctica se sentía algo culpable y demasiado enfadado, todo al mismo tiempo, pero no podía mostrarse débil ante esos malditos mocosos, sacó todo su arsenal y atacó a todos pero no sabia por qué le apetecía empotrar al mono de un cañonazo y lo intentó, pero la manager lo paró antes. Allí estaba ella con su habitual gesto de reproche y esa escoba preparada para parar todas sus balas, ese algo de culpabilidad se fue y utilizó lo ocurrido en el club para parar la pelea. Su plan había sido todo un éxito pero en verdad se sentía algo avergonzado al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a la manager en el interior de ese club.

Después de eso, cuando la vio con todos esos estupidos enamorados, su enfado volvió con mas fuerza él no pensaba que eso le iba a molestar tanto pero quiso matar a todos esos estupidos. Cuando acabó con ellos pensó en descansar un poco en el club pero recordó que tenia que asistir a una de las malditas clases para entregar un jodido trabajo y de todas formas podría dormir en el interior de la clase. Cuando entró a clase todo el mundo lo miraba pero la maldita manager lo hacia de forma extraña y por eso intentó provocarla, aunque no esperaba ese notable sonrojo ni tampoco esas miradas durante las siguientes horas de la mañana.

Y ahí estaba él, en la azotea intentando descansar mientras todos esos jodidos estudiantes esperaban a recibir esos malditos chocolates del día de San Valentín, para él la fiesta más estupida de todas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que oyera la puerta de la azotea abrirse y encima el estupido que la había abierto había pegado un portazo. Hiruma estaba cada vez más enfadado, iba a ir directo a dejar como un autentico colador al imbecil que había interrumpido su sueño, pero al ver quien estaba allí paró en seco. ¿Qué hacia su maldita manager en la azotea tan cabizbaja? Hiruma vio la caja que llevaba la manager y un dolor extraño se apoderó de su pecho. ¿Ella se había citado con un maldito estudiante para darle esa caja y no había aparecido? Un minimusashi apareció de repente en su cabeza repitiéndole unas palabras que no hacia mucho le había dicho el real: _Hiruma, eso es lo que las personas normales llamamos celos ¿sabes? Es muy humano. _¿Celos? No necesitaba esas cosas, él no podía sentir celos.

Bajó de donde estaba y fue directo a por ella, si estaba ahí para eso se burlaría de ella, haría como que no le importaba a quien le diera esa estupida caja. Demostraría a Musashi que los demonios no sentían celos porque no se enamoraban de nadie.

—Vaya, ¿a quien tenemos aquí? Me has despertado de mi maravillosa siesta, ¿vas a darle esa caja a algún idiota de los que te persiguen? Es muy buena información para mi cuaderno demoniaco.

Mamori levantó la cabeza, ahí estaba él, la persona que estaba buscando todo el tiempo y encima, se atrevía a burlarse de ella. Se levantó, estaba harta de que ese demonio se burlara de ella.

—En realidad te buscaba a ti pero no te preocupes ya me voy, vuelve a dormir si quieres—Estaba molesta pero antes de irse el demonio la paró sujetando su brazo.

—_Mierda_—pensó Hiruma al ver que había agarrado inconscientemente a la manager—¿Qué quieres jodida disciplinaria? ¿volver a reñirme como si fuera uno de tus polluelos?

Mamori estaba a punto de estallar y le lanzó la caja con los chocolates a la cabeza, Hiruma la agarró al vuelo antes de que la punta del corazón le sacara un ojo (literalmente) y miró la caja, negra, con forma de corazón y con un lazo rojo con un Devil Bat dibujado en ella. Miró a Mamori, no sabia distinguir si estaba roja de rabia o de vergüenza y podía jurar que era la primera.

—He estado intentando darte eso toda la mañana y cuando te encuentro lo único que haces es burlarte de mí—Miró a Hiruma de forma seria—Comételos o te juro que te obligo a tragártelos uno a uno.

Hiruma estaba sorprendido, demasiado sorprendido, la manager lo estaba amenazando, era la primera vez que la veía comportarse de esa manera, era como si no quedara rastro de ese maldito ángel que él conocía, era más como si el mismo demonio la hubiera poseído ¿esa chica siempre fue de esa manera? Recordó la manera en la que se comportó en el club y sonrió. No le desagradaba, le encantaba esa nueva faceta de ella, esa maldita mujer era un maldito ángel caído y solo él conocía esa faceta tan sexy.

Cogió la mano de la chica y le dio la caja poniendo una sonrisa demoníaca que la chica no supo descifrar, se acercó a su oído y le susurro algo que aun la enfadó más.

—Oblígame—Dijo con la voz más sexy que le había oído en toda su existencia.

Mamori estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos. Rompió el papel y abrió la caja introduciendo uno de los bombones de chocolate en el interior de su boca, como lo esperaba estaba amargo, muy amargo, pero no le importó cogió a Hiruma y lo besó pasando el chocolate a la boca del chico empujándolo con la lengua, Hiruma estaba cada vez más sorprendido, esa mujer le había hecho tragar el chocolate boca a boca y tenia que decir que jamás había probado un chocolate tan bueno.

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo le dio la caja a Hiruma y salió corriendo aunque no le dio mucho tiempo ya que el demonio la atrapó antes de que pudiera salir de la azotea.

—¿A donde te crees tú que vas maldito ángel caído? No me vas a volver a dejar a mitad ¿o si?—Hiruma movió la caja en el aire mostrándosela a la chica que no sabia como había acabado en el suelo.

En ese momento Hiruma le pareció el lobo que había atrapado a caperucita, estaba segura que en verdad no quería nada con ella pero disfrutaba burlándose de ella así que, unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos azules lo que paralizó por completo al demonio.

—¿Por… por que me enamoré de ti? ¡Estupido Hiruma!

Las defensas del demonio se derrumbaron, él también había caído ante ese ángel, la idea lo aterraba y lo enloquecía, quería que esa mujer fuera suya pero no solo una noche, todas las siguientes, no sabia como había ocurrido pero simplemente viéndola llorar así todas sus defensas se derrumbaban poco a poco. No sabia que hacer así que cogió un chocolate y lo puso en los labios de la chica, Mamori nunca había visto a Hiruma con esa expresión, parecía que algo se le desgarraba por dentro pero al segundo, volvió a su expresión normal.

—Si no te das prisa maldita novia, me comeré solo estos chocolates ¿sabes?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa torcida de Hiruma, Mamori pensaba que se había inventado esas ultimas palabras del demonio o que en todo caso había oído mal.

—¿Pu… puedes repetir eso ultimo?—Las lagrimas desaparecieron a ver el leve sonrojo de Hiruma.

—¿Qué? No voy a repetir eso otra vez, confórmate con una vez maldita avariciosa.

Hiruma miró a Mamori quien lo miraba con una expresión medio de encandilada medio de burla y le correspondió con una sonrisa medio torcida. Mamori volvió a besarlo esta vez de forma más tierna lo que sorprendió al demonio ya que los últimos besos de la chica habían sido de todo menos tiernos. Cuando se separaron, la chica movió la caja de chocolates de la misma forma que lo había hecho Hiruma.

—¿Nos lo acabamos?—Dijo Mamori con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

—Me estas leyendo el pensamiento.

Mamori y Hiruma volvieron a besarse esta vez con besos profundos sabor a chocolate, un chocolate que ninguno de los dos olvidaría nunca.

.

.

.

.

_Sé exactamente lo que me van a decir, ¿Por qué siempre dejas tus lemon a la mitad? Buena pregunta, tampoco tengo ni idea del por qué, en realidad me sale solo, al principio pienso en hacer un lemon completo y luego siempre se me ocurre una manera de interrumpirlos antes de terminar._

_También me imagino que aun se están preguntando por qué puse a Musashi a mitad del fic con una de las amigas de Mamori, la verdad es que el pobre siempre está en los fics como consejero y gran amigo de Hiruma pero…¿Por qué no puede Musashi tener su momento de gloria? No va a ser Cupido para siempre._

_Bueno, para acabar, quiero dar las gracias a __todos__ los que hayan leído este one-shot y espero que les haya gustado aunque personalmente me gustaba más el otro que hice. _

_Como siempre me gustaría que me dejaran unos cuantos reviews para saber en lo que fallo y poder mejorar así mi forma de escribir._

_¡Muchas gracias por todo!_

_**Rei-sama18**_


End file.
